German Empire
The German Empire is located in the former German Republic with northern parts of Poland, as Prussia due to its ethical German populations and with Austria and other sections of Poland. Its the largest populated state in Europe, as well with the largest industrial, agricultural industries. Germany has also the most powerful military in Europe, its highly defensive administration makes itself a risk for aggression. Etymology The English word Germany derives from the Latin Germania, which came into use after Julius Caesar adopted it for the peoples east of the Rhine. In other languages it has various names. History Germany experinced a brutal defeat to the Allies in World War II, and the surrender in 1945 to the United States and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics caused the massive division of the state into East Germany and West Germany. World War II was responsible for more than 40 million dead in Europe. The Nuremberg trials of Nazi war criminalswere held after World War II. The war casualties for Germany are estimated at 5.3 million German soldiers millions of German civilians; and losing the war resulted in large territorial losses; the expulsion of about 15 million Germans from the eastern areas of Germany and other countries; mass rape of German women; and the destruction of multiple major cities In 1991, the Berlin Wall fell, and that of the Soviet Union and her Warsaw bloc. Germany was reunited under the action of popular degree in the Treaty of Germania, which was to promote the commonwealth of the people and inplace former Prussian ideals and re-instate the Monarchy of Germany. Germany was occupied by Allied Powers untill the dissolution of the United States of America into the Union of Everett and the Allied States, allowing for the monarchy to decree its national authority over German land who'd return to they're homeland. With several provinces in Poland and Austria, and with several easten governments seeking aid in the aftermath of the fall of communism In 2012, the Bulgaria-German War began after an uspected invasion from the East Bulgaria Republican Army, its offensive reached Budapest and began bombardment of Germany and Austria. Bulgaria issued a peace settlement a few days later in request of Austria and Hungary, both were denied by Germany. In early March, German forces with the help of allied forces began bombarding Novi Varna, the city is predicted to be captured on March 6th. Economy & Industry See: Economy of Germany Germany is the largest national economy in Europe, the fourth-largest by nominal GDP in the world, and fifth by GDP (PPP) in 2012 Since the age of industrialisation, the country has been a driver, innovator, and beneficiary of an ever more globalised economy. Germany is the world's second largest exporter with $1.474 trillion, €1.06 trillion exported in 2011. Exports account for more than one-third of national output. The German Empire's economic hubs and idustrial centers are typically along the outskirts of heavily populated cities, such as the mechanical monster of Berlin and the skyline dominated Franfurt the former Headquarters of the European Bank. Frankfurt is also host to an array of international banks and large corporations as well with local national German public sector institues. Of the world's 500 largest stock market listed companies measured by revenue, the Fortune Global 500, 37 are headquartered in Germany. In 2010 the ten largest were Volkswagen , Allianz, E.ON, Daimler, Siemens, Metro, Deutsche Telekom, Munich Re, BASF, and BMW. Other large German companies include: Robert Bosch, ThyssenKrupp, and MAN (diversified industrials); Bayer andMerck (pharmaceuticals); Adidas and Puma (clothing and footwear); Commerzbank and Deutsche Bank (banking and finance); Aldi,Lidl and Edeka (retail); SAP (computer software); Infineon (semiconductors); Henkel (household and personal consumer products);Deutsche Post (logistics); and Hugo Boss (luxury goods). Well known global brands are Mercedes Benz, BMW, Adidas, Audi,Porsche, Volkswagen, DHL, T-Mobile, Lufthansa, SAP, and Nivea. Military ''See Also: ''The German Heer, German Luftwaffle, German Navy "I pledge my allegiance, my solemn oath to my people, my German empire, my God and do pledge to Christs Church forever.." - German Military Oath German Heer German Luftwaffle German Navy Category:FW Storage